Internet Protocol (“IP”) fabric Vinci is a relatively new architecture for data center networking. The physical topology of IP fabric Vinci is based on a two-tier fat-tree, also called a Clos network, where every leaf switch is connected to every spine switch and vice versa. The topology is guaranteed through mechanisms that enable automatic detection of miscabling between link peers in the network fabric based on tier level checks and/or a user-defined cable plan. Within the fabric, a link state protocol, such as Intermediate System to Intermediate System (“IS-IS”) or Open Shortest Path First (“OSPF”), may be used for unicast control.